


[Podfic] Doctored

by flosculatory



Series: Inception Bingo Podfics 2017 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: inceptiversary, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: Yusuf has known enough addicts to tell that Nash is hooked badly on something.





	[Podfic] Doctored

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doctored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128406) by [feverbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats). 



> For the "Confessions" square on my bingo card, and in continuation of my eternal quest to podfic all Nash fics ever.

**Length:** 17:48  
**Size:** 18 MB  
**Download:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BztmszYNurpJb2l2T1BqREFfX0k)


End file.
